Crash Course transcript
THE ROOKIE Episode 2 “Crash Course” ANNOUNCER Previously on "The Rookie" NOLAN Six months ago, I packed everything I own into a U-Haul, moved here to become a cop. ANDERSEN Cholesterol level I've never seen in a rookie. NOLAN I'm something of a pioneer. GREY We got some new blood this morning. GREY Lucy Chen, Jackson West, and John Nolan, who was born before disco died. BISHOP I don't give a damn about your age. BISHOP Show me what you got. GREY I hate what you represent - a walking mid-life crisis. LAPD isn't a place for you to find yourself. BRADFORD Everything is a test, Officer Chen, and you just got another "F." BRADFORD Show me those hands. Now! CHEN 7-Adam-19. Officer down. LOPEZ Get out your gun and cover me! If you don't have what it takes on the streets, then you're not a cop. LOPEZ Freeze up again, and you're done. BISHOP I know about you and Nolan. Break things off before it's too late. EXT. STREETS BISHOP and NOLAN are pursuing a red Jeep through the streets of Los Angeles. BISHOP 7-Adam-15, in pursuit of red Jeep, heading south on Vine. Do we need to review high-speed pursuit protocol? NOLAN No. BISHOP What about that PIT maneuver you failed to execute two blocks ago? NOLAN Police regulations recommend that an officer not attempt a PIT maneuver at over 35 miles an hour. BISHOP They also state that the risk of civilian injuries grows exponentially with every minute of urban pursuit. - Everything you hit requires a separate accident report. NOLAN I know. BISHOP So maybe hit fewer things. They’re still chasing the Jeep through a residential area. BISHOP 7-Adam-15, in pursuit of red Jeep, heading up into the Hollywood Hills. Requesting backup and airship. NOLAN Okay, I'm gonna PIT him. BISHOP Okay, just tap him. Just tap - Now! NOLAN misses the PIT maneuver. NOLAN I can feel you judging me with your eyes. BISHOP It's not my eyes you should worry about. It's my pen when I write your evaluation. They chase the Jeep into a parking area, where both vehicles screech to a halt. NOLAN and BISHOP get out of the shop. NOLAN Police! Get out of the car! Driver, step away from your vehicle! Show me your hands! BISHOP Get on the ground! The driver of the red Jeep tumbles out of the vehicle; it's a woman in a wedding gown. NOLAN Seriously? The BRIDE gets up and runs away, up the hillside. BISHOP Go get her, Boot. NOLAN Ma'am? Ma'am, I need you to come back! The BRIDE starts climbing a metal ladder. NOLAN Really? He runs up to the ladder, looking up at the BRIDE. NOLAN (from the foot of the ladder) Ma'am? Wait, wait. Wait, wait, wait, don't do that. BRIDE Stay back! The BRIDE has reached the top of the ladder and is clinging to a ledge. NOLAN follows her up the ladder, obviously uncomfortable with the height. NOLAN I will. I will. Don't, don't, don't, don't, don't, that's not an escape. That's not an escape. If you jump, you die. BRIDE I know. That's why I'm here. NOLAN Just- Just- Okay, but wait, just get- just one second. Just- I don't love heights. NOLAN manages to climb the rest of the ladder and stands at the top, facing the BRIDE. NOLAN Okay. Tell me about it, okay? Just talk to me. Maybe I can help. BRIDE You can't. Clark proposed to me right here a year ago. We were supposed to get married today, but I caught him with my cousin, and he dumped me. NOLAN You can't let this guy ruin your life. BRIDE Too late. I lost my job, my apartment. Even the cat ran away. My life is a country song. I got nothing to live for. NOLAN Okay, whoa, whoa, wait, wait, wait. I have- One second here. Hang on. He pulls a slip of paper out of his pocket and holds it out to her. BRIDE What is that? NOLAN A lottery ticket. Drawing's on Thursday. It's $50 million if you win. Now you have something to live for. BRIDE You're kidding. NOLAN No, I-I've been where you are, you know? Not literally. I've never actually been up here. It's- It's- It's pretty. But But I've, uh - Ten years ago, back in Pennsylvania, my construction company was going under, I was up to my eyeballs in debt, tanking my marriage because I thought I was a failure. But I went into a liquor store to buy the biggest bottle of booze I could find, and I left it on the counter and I bought a lottery ticket instead. And i-it gave me just enough hope to make it through the bad times. It's been my ritual ever since. I buy one a week, but I-I don't need it anymore. So, um - I'm giving the hope to you. NOLAN hands the lottery ticket to the BRIDE. BRIDE I'm scared. NOLAN I know. Yeah, I know. But I can help you. The BRIDE reaches to take NOLAN's hand but loses her balance. As she falls forward off the ledge, NOLAN grabs the train of her gown and hangs on for dear life. NOLAN No! No! SCREAMS NOLAN Are you okay? BRIDE (off camera) No! I dropped the ticket. NOLAN A little help! The camera pulls back to show that the BRIDE is dangling from one of the letters in the HOLLYWOOD sign. INT. NOLAN'S HOUSE NOLAN and CHEN are lounging in bed, dressed casually, looking thoughtful. CHEN What are you thinking about? NOLAN Ending it all. CHEN Something I did? Or (suggestively) didn't do? NOLAN What if I hadn't saved her? CHEN But you did. NOLAN Yeah, but it could've just easily gone the other way. CHEN Then you would've dealt with it. Take the win. There'll be plenty of losses to come, you know? NOLAN Mm. You think they'd get mad if we called in sick week one? CHEN Yes. NOLAN But we could spend the day together. We could do L. A. stuff, yoga. CHEN Yoga? You do yoga? NOLAN No, but I'm starting a new life here. Maybe the new me loves yoga. I don't know. Maybe he hates it. But I'd be with you. CHEN That is painfully romantic. NOLAN Right? CHEN Mm. NOLAN Sadly, if we took the same sick day, we may give ourselves away. CHEN Yeah. I mean, we are surrounded by cops, and odds are somebody's gonna figure it out. NOLAN Well, we'll have to be extra sneaky. (gets up and stretches) Am I this sore because I'm old or because being a cop is hard? - and don't answer that. CHEN You're sore because this job's like running downhill as fast as you can. Sure, it's exciting, but one wrong step and things get ugly, fast. NOLAN Yeah. Except you said Tim did everything right, and he still got shot. INT. HOSPITAL ROOM BRADFORD is putting on his street clothes. A NURSE comes in with a wheelchair. NURSE Checkout time, Officer. BRADFORD Yeah, no. I'm walking out of here. NURSE Hospital policy. BRADFORD I don't care. She gives him a look. Next we see her rolling him down the hall in the wheelchair. NURSE So, who's picking you up? BRADFORD A cab. BISHOP and LOPEZ come down the hall toward him in street clothes. LOPEZ Is that all we are to you? BRADFORD Hey. BISHOP You know, it's funny. He didn't tell us he was getting out. 'Cause he's a tough guy. LOPEZ Who doesn't need anybody's help. BRADFORD Are you two finished? LOPEZ Nope. Smile. BISHOP, LOPEZ, and the NURSE lean behind the wheelchair for a selfie with BRADFORD. INT. STATION - BRIEFING ROOM HALLWAY NOLAN Hey, how's it going? WEST Great. (a beat) All right, fine. I didn't get much sleep. NOLAN Are you worried about something? WEST No, no. Just, uh, excited to get back out there. INT. STATION - BRIEFING ROOM CHEN Hey. BISHOP Did you break up with him yet? CHEN Uh- Look, I appreciate you looking out for me. BISHOP Oh, Boot, you misunderstand. I did you a solid. You only get but one. You want to sabotage your career before it starts, that's on you now. NOLAN pulls out his chair to find a bridal bouquet on the seat. NOLAN Oh. Very funny, you guys. LAUGHTER Of course, you know, this means now I have to throw them. He tosses the bouquoet over his shoulder. CHEN ducks to avoid it and it lands in front of GREY, who is just entering the room. GREY All right, the honeymoon's over. 3, 5, 21. Officer Nolan, you care to guess what these numbers represent? NOLAN Combination to your heart, sir? GREY 3 is the number of opportunities you had to disable Runaway Bride's car yesterday. 5 vehicles were damaged because you failed to do so. And the last number. Officer Bishop. BISHOP $21,000 in property damage the city has to pay. GREY Correct. All in all, Officer Nolan's first pursuit reveals room for improvement. BISHOP Yes, sir. GREY Onward. Officer Chen is in need of a training officer until Tim Bradford is cleared for duty. Officer Scott Wrigley, you get the nod. That's it. Stay safe out there. Oh, Lopez, West, see the captain on the way out. WEST What do you think she wants? LOPEZ Nothing good. INT. STATION - ANDERSEN'S OFFICE LOPEZ and WEST enter ANDERSEN's office. ANDERSEN I was reading over your report on the Officer Bradford shooting. First off, neither of you had your body cams on, which I understand. You were under fire. What I don't understand is how Officer Lopez emptied two magazines, striking the suspect in the leg, but Officer West, you didn't fire a single shot. LOPEZ If I may. Officer West did not have a protected position from which to fire, so I urged him to stay down while I engaged the suspect. ANDERSEN Is there anything that you would like to add? WEST No, ma'am. ANDERSEN Okay. Get back to work. LOPEZ and WEST leave the office. WEST Thanks. LOPEZ I didn't do it for you. The golden boy with the VIP dad flunks out on my watch, I can wave detective goodbye. I just hope protecting you doesn't get me killed. INT. STATION - HALLWAY CHEN is walking down the hall with her temporary T.O., who is carrying all their gear. CHEN Are you sure I can't carry that? OFFICER SCOTT WRIGLEY Absolutely. I've been on the job 12 years, never fired my weapon. You took on a couple high-powered jokers, saved your T.O. on day two. So that makes you a rock star in my book. And rock stars don't pack-mule the gear. CHEN I was just trying to not get killed. They get in the car. WRIGLEY Aww. Modest, too. I can see why Tim's been boasting about you. CHEN He has? WRIGLEY No. But I'm not like that. I give credit where it's due, and you have earned a free pass today. So anything you need, just ask. INT. PATROL CAR - BISHOP/NOLAN NOLAN So, just how badly did I mess up that pursuit? BISHOP Average. You hesitated to hit a car because you spent your life avoiding accidents. NOLAN Well, that's true of every rookie. BISHOP True, but you've lived longer, which means those instincts are harder to break. This job is all about doing things that run counter to human nature. If you can't overcome your programming, you won't make it. INT. PATROL CAR - LOPEZ/WEST WEST Failure's not an option, okay? I've been around guns my whole life, never froze up before. LOPEZ It's different when they're shooting at you. WEST Yeah. Yeah, well, now I know. Look. It- It won't happen again. LOPEZ Not good enough. I don't want to spend every call wondering if you're gonna freeze up again, so today, we get proactive, take all the high-risk calls and see how you do. You better do well. DISPATCH Wilshire units, 415 at Presbyterian Church. PR states man on PCP attacked a priest. Units on scene requesting backup, Code 3. LOPEZ Perfect. 7-Adam-07, responding. PATROL CAR - WRIGLEY/CHEN WRIGLEY and CHEN are sitting in a patrol car, lurking around a corner watching for stop-sign runners. WRIGLEY A morning of rolling-stop citations should take us nicely into lunch. CHEN We're gonna sit here all morning? WRIGLEY Hey, writing tickets is the heart of the job. CHEN Do you want to, uh, quiz me or something? WRIGLEY Nope. EXT. CHURCH, DAY LOPEZ and WEST roll up and get out at the scene of the church incident. A group of officers are standing outside the building, watching the priest get loaded into an ambulance. LOPEZ What's going on? OFFICER MILLER Blaster on PCP walked into the church, and threw the priest through a stained-glass window. Tore the place up. We're waiting for special ops and a supervisor. LOPEZ Big guy? MILLER You could say that. LOPEZ Okay, cool. We're going in. WEST We are? I mean, hell, yeah, we are. MILLER It's your funeral. INT. CHURCH LOPEZ and WEST enter the church and find a very large, muscular man in the balcony, screaming, breaking furniture, and throwing things. LOPEZ Whoa! He is a big one. What do we do here, Officer West? WEST Phencyclidine, or PCP, is a dissociative sedative that makes the user feel invulnerable and, uh, sets his body temp through the roof, which is why he took off all his clothes. He's basically the Hulk, unable to feel pain. If you shoot him, it just makes him mad. So what we need to do is calm him down. LOPEZ I'm not looking for a dissertation. BIG MAN You stop. LOPEZ I want to know how you're gonna get him into cuffs and then our shop. BIG MAN Come here! WEST Carefully. EXT. PARK, DAY BISHOP and NOLAN are responding to a call. DISPATCH 7-Adam-15, vehicle on fire, MacArthur Park, Code 3. Respond. MAN Park, right there! BISHOP and NOLAN pull up and get out; NOLAN gets a fire extinguisher out of the trunk of their car and puts out the fire. BISHOP Stay away from the flame. Step back from the flame. What is going on? (to a bystander) Ma'am, did you do this? LIANN Yeah, 'cause Fungus ripped me off. BISHOP Who's Fungus? LIANN Fun Gus. My meth dealer. NOLAN Your meth dealer drives a Prius? BISHOP So why burn your dealer's car? LIANN I gave him $20 for meth, and he only gave me 10 bucks' worth. BISHOP Girl, that's just not right. LIANN I know. I work hard for my money. BISHOP I bet you do. So what say we go find this Fungus and get you squared away? LIANN Okay. Yeah. Only I don't know where he's at. The kid I stabbed said this was Fungus's car. I lit it up so he'd show. NOLAN Wait. You stabbed a kid? LIANN Yeah. Fungus's brother. BISHOP Turn around. LIANN What? NOLAN Put your hands on the tree. LIANN He- Hey! NOLAN Hands behind your back. He hands off the woman's backpack to BISHOP and searches LIANN. NOLAN I got a knife here. Blood's not even dry. BISHOP The kid you stabbed, he still alive? LIANN I don't know. INT. CHURCH WEST has ascended to the balcony and is talking to the BIG MAN on PCP. WEST It's okay. Look, I'm just gonna come a little bit closer, okay? Okay. (waving LOPEZ off) Hey, hey, no, we're good. We're good. It's okay. (to BIG MAN) We're good, right? Listen to me, just a quick second. You're thirsty, right? You got to be thirsty. Okay, you like water? I can get you water nice, refreshing water, right? Just put these bracelets on. (shows the man his handcuffs) Put these bracelets on, and I will give you all the water that you want. Sweet, sweet water. EXT. CHURCH BIG MAN exits the church, handcuffed, escorted by WEST, followed by LOPEZ. They walk past the group of cops still standing outside. WEST Special ops, my ass. BISHOP Bunch of meter maids. EXT. PARK AREA BISHOP and NOLAN lead a handcuffed LIANN into a dark, littered trash area, looking for the stab victim. BISHOP Where is he? I don't see him. LIANN I don't know. I stabbed him over there. NOLAN Bishop. NOLAN has spotted the victim lying against a wall and checks for a pulse. BISHOP Is he alive? NOLAN Skin's cool, no pulse. LIANN Don't feel bad for him. I'm the one who got ripped off. BISHOP (into radio) 7-Adam-15, our call is now a 187. Have Homicide respond to our location. INT. DINER WRIGLEY Great morning, Officer Chen. I'm gonna drop you here for lunch. CHEN What? WRIGLEY Oh, uh, I like to go home to eat, you know, get these wool pants off, air things out. Be back in 40. WRIGLEY exits the diner. INT. PATROL CAR - BISHOP/NOLAN NOLAN It's just such a waste, losing your life for so little. BISHOP See that thing you're doing right now, looking for meaning in tragedy? That's an old-life instinct. It's not helpful here. NOLAN It's human. BISHOP So is stupidity and murder. INT. DINER BRADFORD walks up to CHEN, who's sitting in a booth. BRADFORD Why the long face, Boot? CHEN Hey. What are you doing here? BRADFORD Heard you got Wrigley. He always dumps his rookies here while he goes home to eat mac and cheese in his undies. CHEN So, what, you came to check on me? BRADFORD I live around the corner. I was getting takeout. CHEN Right. BRADFORD So, how's it going? CHEN It's good. Officer Wrigley is, um - Yeah, he's - he's cautious. BRADFORD He's what we call a slug, just doing his time, allergic to real police work. CHEN Yeah. Yeah. BRADFORD You must like the quiet, though. DISPATCH Wilshire units, store owner called with suspected shoplifter. Caucasian male, yellow track suit. 314 Franklin Drive. BRADFORD That's three blocks from here, Boot. CHEN What, a-am I supposed to respond? My T.O.'s not here, and I don't have a car. BRADFORD You've got legs, don't you? CHEN 7-Adam-21 responding on foot. BRADFORD Uh, skipping out on the bill? CHEN No, no. Right. Uh, whatever. She drops some cash on the table and takes off. BRADFORD Run, Boot! Run! EXT. STREET CHEN spots the suspect and gives chase. CHEN Hey! Police! Stop! Hey! Hey! Police! (to pedestrians) Watch out, watch out. Stop! MAN Come on! CHEN Police! Hey. She tackles the suspect to the sidewalk. CHEN Stay on the ground! Hands behind your back. MAN Do your thing, girl. WRIGLEY pulls up in the patrol car, grinning in approval. INT. STATION - CARPORT The scene alternates between the teams processing the three arrests. WRIGLEY All right, Officer Chen. Show me how you process an arrest. CHEN Uh- first - NOLAN Take the prisoner out of the shop. WEST Come on. CHEN Then search the back seat. NOLAN looks into the car, then throws BISHOP a look. CHEN Next, take off - NOLAN Shoes and socks. WEST Hold the feet. CHEN Next, remove jewelry. Each rookie and suspect enters the Booking Room. WRIGLEY All right. CHEN Get finger and palm prints. NOLAN And now your thumb. Not your thumb. Still not your thumb. Let's try the big one. CHEN Mug-shot time. NOLAN Now turn to the right. CHEN Finally, lock them up. INT. STATION - HALLWAY The rookies and their T.O.s stand in the hallway in front of SGT. GREY. CHEN And get the squad commander to sign off on all the paperwork. GREY Officer Chen. Good. Officer West. Also good. Officer Nolan. GREY takes his time putting on a pair of reading glasses to peruse NOLAN's report. He sighs and ostentatiously makes some marks on it with a red pen. GREY Did you check this, Bishop? BISHOP Yes, sir. GREY Try reading more carefully next time. BISHOP Yes, sir. GREY Once again with feeling, Officer Nolan. GREY hands back NOLAN's report. NOLAN Yes, sir. NOLAN turns around to face BISHOP and mouths, "Sorry." BISHOP follows GREY as NOLAN walks off with the clipboard. INT. STATION - GREY'S OFFICE BISHOP Sergeant? GREY Yeah. BISHOP I know you have a problem with Nolan, but I feel like I'm taking friendly fire here. GREY Is that how you see it? 'Cause Officer Nolan's not the only one being tested. You're ambitious, anxious to make detective. Nothing wrong with that. Unless you're more interested in your next job than the one you got. BISHOP No, sir. GREY Good. 'Cause training Officer Nolan's gonna require you to dig deep, and failure could impact your promotion. You're dismissed. INT. STATION - BREAK ROOM CHEN I feel like Goldilocks. This training officer's too hard, this one's too soft. WEST I don't know. An afternoon of traffic stops sounds good right about now. NOLAN Who are you, and what have you done with Officer Extra Credit? And yes, that's what we called you back at the academy. CHEN Always the first to volunteer, the most prepared rookie in the history of the LAPD. WEST I'm still that guy. LOPEZ Officer West, time to go. WEST exits the room. CHEN Is he okay? NOLAN Um, he said he's having some trouble sleeping. I'm gonna check on him later. CHEN Mm. NOLAN What? CHEN You're a good guy, is all. CHEN looks up to see BISHOP glancing through the break room window. BISHOP gives her a look and CHEN looks away. INT. PATROL CAR - BISHOP/NOLAN NOLAN So, did you struggle as a rookie? BISHOP No. NOLAN Really? BISHOP Yes. This job is all about making split-second decisions in chaos. My childhood was pretty, uh, turbulent, so I got really good at reacting quickly. A woman runs out in front of the moving patrol car and is hit before NOLAN can stop. BISHOP Look out! CHRISTINE Oh! Oh! NOLAN Ma'am, are you all right? Just stay right there, okay? We have an ambulance coming. All right? CHRISTINE Help! Help! BISHOP 7-Adam-15, requesting an R. A. for a female, 20s, struck by a car. CHRISTINE Help me! Help me! NOLAN There's duct tape on her wrists. CHRISTINE Don't let him get me. NOLAN Who? CHRISTINE No, please, don't let him take me. BISHOP Who? CHRISTINE Please don't let him take me again! NOLAN Who?! Oh, my God! INT. HOSPITAL - EMERGENCY DEPARTMENT Doctors are trying to help CHRISTINE, who is hysterical. DOCTOR Dilated pupils. NOLAN Sh-sh - CHRISTINE Emma! NOLAN No, no, they're trying to help you, okay? DOCTOR She's been heavily drugged. CHRISTINE Emma. BISHOP Who- Who is Emma? Who's Emma? DOCTOR You need to get out so we can treat her. CHRISTINE No! No! DOCTOR Nurse! Officers, out, now! CHRISTINE Emma! No. INT. HOSPITAL - HALLWAY BISHOP and NOLAN leave the room and walk down the hallway. BISHOP You okay? NOLAN At least it can't get worse. They encounter SGT GREY, who walks up to them. GREY See, clearly, you misinterpreted my lecture about vehicle damage, 'cause hitting civilians is not what I was advocating. BISHOP Sir, it wasn't Officer Nolan's fault. She ran in front of our shop. Two detectives come up to join the group. MOTTA Way to go, Mad Max. GREY Officer Nolan, Detectives Motta and Paige, Major Assault Crimes. NOLAN Did you manage to get an I. D. from the photo we sent? MOTTA (to BISHOP) I'm sorry. Does your rookie think we work for him? BISHOP Of course not. He's just highly motivated. PAIGE Christine Holbeck, 27. Missing-persons report was filed by her roommate a week ago. MOTTA Our victim happen to mention who took her? BISHOP No, she was drugged. She has no idea where she was held or even how long she was running. MOTTA Before you ran her over? NOLAN It was an accident. BISHOP She mentioned a name - Emma. She said she, uh - She was sorry she left. NOLAN Could she be another victim, someone who's still there? PAIGE We'll run the name, see if anything turns up. BISHOP Well, what can we do to help? PAIGE Canvass while we wait for her to detox. GREY Done. I'll assign Bishop and three other units, get overnight to pick up the baton. BISHOP Let's go. NOLAN pauses to speak to GREY. NOLAN Will you let me know how she's doing? GREY Yeah. INT. STATION LOPEZ I pulled a high-risk warrant to serve. Brenner Plank, a member of the Aryan Nation who enjoys long walks on the beach and felony assault. Hope you're ready for a fight. WEST Can't wait. EXT. STREET BISHOP and NOLAN are canvassing the neighorhood where CHRISTINE was found. NOLAN I don't get it. A woman running for her life with duct tape around her wrists? How does nobody see her? BISHOP It's L. A. (gestures at a man on a scooter dressed as Big Bird) 7-Adam-15, show us Code 6. (unrolls a map) All right. 13 down, 100 more to go. NOLAN How does kidnapping women become somebody's normal? Don't worry, that's a "how do we get this guy" question, not a search for meaning. I know your position on that. BISHOP No, you don't. You've been hardwired to ask why, but out here, the why is mostly irrelevant. Look, "how we find the guy" is the right question to ask. But honestly, I'm not sure you're prepared for when we do. See, at some point, you're gonna be faced with a doorway to a very ugly place, one people have tried to avoid their whole lives. Are you gonna be a cop in that moment, or are you gonna be a guy who's in over his head? DISPATCH 7-Adam-15, GTA in process. Unknown make and model, white and orange in color. Details to follow. NOLAN We're not gonna respond to that - ? BISHOP Crime doesn't stop while we canvass. NOLAN No. It's just a matter of priority. BISHOP Yeah, well, that junkie seemed pretty low priority till she turned out to be a murderer. 7-Adam-15, show us responding. EXT. STREET BISHOP and NOLAN respond to the GTA to find a man driving a scissor lift down a side street. NOLAN (loudspeaker) Sir, I need you pull the scissor lift over. - Sir, stop the lift, and pull over right now. CROCKETT No. NOLAN pulls the patrol car around to block the street. He and BISHOP get out. NOLAN Sir, that scissor lift is not street legal. BISHOP And you stole it. NOLAN Right. Should've opened with that. CROCKETT I didn't steal it. I liberated it. Supervisor owes me two weeks' pay, so I'm gonna pawn this. NOLAN Unfortunately, it doesn't work like that. I need you to stop the lift and come down. CROCKETT No. NOLAN Sir, I do not have time for this. BISHOP Nolan. NOLAN Stop the vehicle. Sir, I don't have time for this. You're escalating the situation. Do not hit that- Si- CROCKETT drives the scissor lift right into the side of the patrol car. NOLAN winces. NOLAN It's gonna be a lot of paperwork, isn't it? BISHOP Yeah. EXT. CONVENIENCE STORE LOPEZ and WEST park in front of a convenience store. WEST Too bad he wasn't home. I was in the mood to hook an Aryan up. LOPEZ Oh, we're gonna go right back. Just need you to grab snacks first, definitely some caffeine. WEST Copy that. He gets out of the car and goes into the store. INT. CONVENIENCE STORE WEST (to the clerk) Bathroom? Thank you. He makes his way through a crowded storeroom to a door with a bathroom sign on it, tries the door. It's locked. WEST (calling back to the clerk) Do I need a key for the bathroom? WEST hears the toilet flush and the bathroom door opens. A man walks out and hands off the key to WEST without a word, keeping his face turned away. WEST Thank you. WEST sees a tattoo on the back of the man's neck, then catches sight of the man's face in a convex mirror on the wall and recognizes him from his mug shot. WEST Police! The MAN turns around and attacks WEST. Fistfight ensues. Eventually WEST gets the MAN in a headlock and chokes him unconscious just as LOPEZ shows up. LOPEZ West! EXT. BEACH VIEW FROM NOLAN'S HOUSE NOLAN and CHEN are walking inside from the patio. NOLAN We should be out there looking. CHEN You're part of a team now. Overnight has units canvassing, and you'll be on it when your shift starts. NOLAN Tell me this, and be honest. CHEN Hm? NOLAN Am I too set in my ways? CHEN No. You changed your whole life, moved across the country to become a cop. NOLAN Yeah, but that's all external. Talia thinks my age makes me risk-averse and less able to change, and over-invested in helping this girl. CHEN I'm sure I'd feel just as invested if I'd, you know - NOLAN Hit a kidnap victim with your car? Oh, my God, I just hate saying it out loud. CHEN Okay, look. You want to help everyone. That's why you joined the force. But the hardest thing for any rookie to learn is that we can't. NOLAN Yeah? Thank you. CHEN Mm-hmm. NOLAN Why don't we ever stay at your place? CHEN Because I live in a one-bedroom with a view of a methadone clinic. NOLAN Oh, right. CHEN How come I've never met this mystery landlord of yours? NOLAN Because he's in Spain. No, um, China. I actually have no idea where he is. After college, his trust fund vested, and he just never stopped moving. But the upside is, I get to live here for free, and it works out for both of us. CHEN Hmm. NOLAN Speaking of which, you could keep some of your things here so you don't have to always just run home in the morning. CHEN I know. I just think we should, um, keep it casual. INT. STATION - BRIEFING ROOM GREY Her name is Emma Vasquez. Reported missing three weeks ago. Detectives think she's the one that Christine left behind. ANDERSEN I've approved extra shifts and O.T. until we find this girl. GREY Everyone canvasses between calls. Anything else? ANDERSEN Yes, one more thing. Officer Nolan. The motor pool is considering taking out a hit on you for all the damage you've caused to their vehicles. I talked them into, uh, a different solution. INT. STATION - CARPORT ANDERSEN leads the way to where a patrol car is parked. It's probably as old as NOLAN himself.* ANDERSEN Try not to damage her, huh? She hooks the keys on a pocket on NOLAN's uniform, as his hands are full of gear. BISHOP I'm never gonna live this down. She has difficulty opening the car door. NOLAN You're welcome? You know, I was thinking maybe we should go to the hospital before we start canvassing, just to see if Christine remembers anything. He has difficulty getting the trunk to close. When he slams it shut, a hub cap falls off; he picks it up and tosses it in the back seat. BISHOP Detectives are on that. NOLAN Yeah, I checked the detectives' table. Motta and Paige are actually working a lead right now. Emma cannot wait. EXT. STREET CHEN stands near WRIGLEY, who is writing a citation for a Cooper parked at the curb. WRIGLEY (reading license plate) 6-P-C-I-4-8 and a 1. CHEN Do you like this kind of policing? WRIGLEY I like going home to my family. My kids like having a dad. Your training officer got shot, and you still don't realize how close to dying you came. CHEN Yeah, I do. WRIGLEY And yet you're still anxious to get back out there, which means deep down, a part of you liked it. That's not me, so I write the tickets, I take the low-risk calls so cops like you can get your thrill on. INT. HOSPITAL BISHOP and NOLAN are talking with CHRISTINE. CHRISTINE He grabbed me in the garage. Must've snuck in after I pulled inside. I never saw him. Just felt a needle go in my neck, and then everything went black. NOLAN Do you remember anything about the house? CHRISTINE He kept me in the basement with Emma... wore a mask when he came to see us. I don't think it was because he was gonna let us go. (she starts to cry) I think he liked it. BISHOP Anything else? Anything that can help us find this place? CHRISTINE It sounds crazy, but I I heard a voice saying "wait" over and over, day and night. Emma couldn't hear it, but I could swear it was there. PAIGE What are you doing? PAIGE and MOTTA are standing in the doorway, looking annoyed at NOLAN and BISHOP. NOLAN (to CHRISTINE) I'll come check on you later. He and BISHOP go out in the hallway to talk to the detectives. BISHOP We came by on our way to canvass. PAIGE Protocol is key here, Talia. Everything goes through us. You know that. NOLAN Hey, what is the problem here? We're all trying to catch the same guy. MOTTA Why is your boot talking? NOLAN Again with this? BISHOP It's all good. (to NOLAN) Let's get to work. She and NOLAN turn and walk away. NOLAN What is their problem? BISHOP They think they're better than us. NOLAN When you make detective, are you gonna behave like that? BISHOP Hell, yeah. But it'll actually be true. NOLAN You got something? BISHOP I think I might know what the voice is. EXT. STREET CORNER BISHOP and NOLAN are next to a crosswalk where an automated voice is coordinated with the light. ROBOTIC VOICE Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait. Walk. Walk. BISHOP It's called an accessible pedestrian signal, designed for the visually impaired. And there's only one on our search grid, 'cause there's a school for the blind right around the corner. NOLAN Our guy's house would have to be right here in order to hear that voice from a basement. And I would peg that one for mid-century kidnapper. BISHOP Let's ask the neighbors first. (spotting a man in a security uniform) Security guys are always nosy. ROBOTIC VOICE Walk. Walk. Walk. BISHOP 7-Adam-15, show us Code 6 and out of our vehicle. ROBOTIC VOICE Walk. Walk. Walk. BISHOP 3017 Bailey Avenue. ROBOTIC VOICE Walk. Walk. Walk. Walk. Walk. BISHOP pauses on the sidewalk to look at someone across the street. NOLAN goes up to the house of the security guy and knocks on the door. NOLAN Hello, there, sir. MAN Good morning. How can I help you? NOLAN Ah, your neighbor over there, across the street on the corner, do you know him at all? MAN Yeah, yeah. Um, yeah, he doesn't get out much. Uh, kind of keeps to himself. BISHOP walks over to the security guy's car and looks through the windows. NOLAN All right. (shows a photo of CHRISTINE and EMMA) And, uh, what about these two girls? You seen them around? MAN No. Uh, are are they okay? NOLAN Well, we sure hope so. BISHOP has spotted a mask in the back seat of the car. BISHOP Nolan! NOLAN glances away; when he turns back to the MAN the latter has a shotgun aimed at him. The MAN fires but NOLAN leaps to the side, out of the way. BISHOP Nolan! NOLAN I'm going in! BISHOP 7-Adam-15 requesting help. Shots fired, 2311 Bailey Avenue. EXT. STREET CHEN hears the call as WRIGLEY looks up from the ticket he's writing. CHEN 7-Adam-21 responding. (to WRIGLEY) I'm going, whether you're in the car with me or not, so - EXT. BAILEY AVE. BISHOP Nolan! BISHOP is trying to get the front door open, with no success. NOLAN is going from room to room, trying to find EMMA. NOLAN Emma? He creeps into a room with an open closet, reaches the back of the space to find a low door. He sees a set of creaky, dirty stairs and has to duck when the MAN shoots at him from the foot of the stairs. When NOLAN checks, the MAN is no longer there. NOLAN moves cautiously down the stairs, clears a couple of rooms, and eventually finds yet another door, which he unbolts and opens. NOLAN It's the police. EMMA is on a dirty mattress on the floor, chained to the wall, crying. NOLAN Emma? I'm Officer Nolan, Emma. EMMA Please help me. NOLAN I'm here to get you. He holsters his weapon and starts trying to release her restraints. EMMA Look out! MAN has appeared behind NOLAN and they grapple. MAN flings NOLAN back on the floor and starts to reload his shotgun as NOLAN tries to remain conscious. EXT. BAILEY AVE. BISHOP has heard the gunfire and runs back to the patrol car. EMMA No, no. No, no, no, no. BISHOP puts the car in reverse and rams the front door of the house. In the basement, the ceiling cracks and debris falls, distracting the gunman. He runs from the room and NOLAN gets up, drawing his weapon. EMMA No, don't leave me, please! NOLAN Shh. It's okay. You're gonna be okay. NOLAN leans around the doorframe to see if the MAN is there and sees him escape through a narrow hole in the wall. CHEN and WRIGLEY come down the stairs. CHEN Whoa, hey, are you okay? NOLAN Yeah. He's on the move. I need someone to stay with Emma. WRIGLEY I'll do it. (into the radio) 7-Adam-21 need an R. A. and supervisor at 3017 Bailey Avenue. EXT. CEMETERY BISHOP is in the patrol car following the foot chase. BISHOP Suspect heading east on foot into Rosedale Cemetery. Send backup and airship. NOLAN and CHEN are chasing the MAN through the cemetery. The MAN falls headlong on the ground. CHEN Stay down! The MAN gets back up and keeps running. BISHOP drives up and jumps out of the car, stopping the MAN at gunpoint. NOLAN tackles the suspect from behind and starts punching him in the face. CHEN Nolan! BISHOP That's enough. She grabs NOLAN and stops him from hitting the suspect. BISHOP He's done. Hook him up. NOLAN Okay. INT. STATION - ANDERSEN'S OFFICE MOTTA, PAIGE, BISHOP, and NOLAN are all in ANDERSEN's office. PAIGE They should've called us before they went into the suspect's house. ANDERSEN Why? MOTTA 'Cause it's our investigation. ANDERSEN Last I checked, it was my investigation, and a girl's life was at stake. And come to think of it, I think you should be thanking them for rescuing the girl and closing your case. MOTTA (grudgingly) Thank you. NOLAN (brightly) Don't mention it. He sticks out his hand and MOTTA shakes it briefly. ANDERSEN Look at that. Isn't that nice, all my kids getting along? (to the detectives) You two, get out. BISHOP Got to admit it, that felt pretty good. ANDERSEN You should temper yourself, Officer Bishop. May I remind you, you drove your shop into a house. Give me a minute with Officer Nolan. BISHOP Yes, ma'am. BISHOP leaves the room. ANDERSEN How are you doing? NOLAN I'm okay. (off her look) I've always known that people can be capable of horrible things, but to see it firsthand was - ANDERSEN Can't let it infect you. Look, as a civilian, you can be driven by emotion, but as a cop, you rise above it. It is not your job to punish that man for what he did. Do you understand? (NOLAN nods) Overcoming that impulse will be the hardest thing that you do in this job. INT. STATION - HALLWAY WEST speaks to someone as he leaves the locker room. WEST Have a good night. LOPEZ Nice work today, Officer West. WEST Thank you. LOPEZ You took a very bad man off the street, proved you got some fight in you. WEST So, this mean we're good or - ? LOPEZ (scoffs) No. But we're getting there. BRADFORD is chatting with WRIGLEY; CHEN is walking by but stops when she sees them. BRADFORD All right. Keep it safe. WRIGLEY One ticket at a time. (to CHEN) Great working with you, Officer Chen. CHEN Yeah. You, too, sir. WRIGLEY walks away. BRADFORD I'm cleared for duty. Turned in my paperwork. CHEN Oh. (a beat) You had me assigned to him, didn't you? BRADFORD Everything is a test, Officer Chen. Lucky for you, you passed this one. Now, if you had been cool half-assing it with Wrigley, then I'd know you weren't serious about becoming a good cop. CHEN With all due respect, sir, you're a pain in my ass. BRADFORD That's my job. Now, get some rest. See you tomorrow. INT. STATION - DESK NOLAN is finishing up some paperwork and hands it to the desk clerk. NOLAN Last one. SGT GREY comes up to the desk. GREY Good job today. NOLAN (looks around, realizes GREY is talking to him) Thank you, sir. GREY Most rookies spend the first few months with blinders on, but you looked out for that girl. And as a present for your maturity, I got your paperwork. (handing over forms to NOLAN) Police report, property damage report, use of force report, pursuit memo - NOLAN Thank you. GREY - and collision memo. Godspeed. GREY exits and BISHOP comes along. NOLAN Sorry. He didn't get you anything. BISHOP Yeah, he did. BISHOP picks up part of the pile of paperwork. NOLAN What are you doing? BISHOP Helping. INT. HOSPITAL ROOM CHRISTINE is in bed; NOLAN sits in a chair nearby, half-asleep, in street clothes. CHRISTINE (stirs) Ah. NOLAN Hey. It's, um, Officer Nolan. CHRISTINE Did something happen? NOLAN Yeah. Uh, we caught him. Emma's safe. CHRISTINE Thank you. Thank you. She reaches out and NOLAN takes her hand. EXT. PATROL CAR, DAY - BISHOP/NOLAN NOLAN and BISHOP are in a new patrol SUV. NOLAN I don't understand. I mean, how did you do this? This shop is brand-new. BISHOP Bribery. So please drive very carefully. NOLAN Right. NOLAN suddenly cringes as if he sees something he's about to hit. Category:Transcripts